


If We Were A Season

by winterjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjae/pseuds/winterjae
Summary: In which Jae and Brian are childhood friends but they ended up separating and they met again someday. in which both of them have a feeling that they did not understand to each other. Or so they thought it was friendship until it becomes more than that. Seasons change, so do people. But does heart change too?





	1. Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a one-episode drama that I saw and immediately thought about Jaehyungparkian. There are additions here and there by my imagination. Enjoy!

Winter; present;

“Arghhhh!” shouted two boys at the same time. They accidently crashed into each other and one of them was riding a bicycle while another one was on foot. “Hey! Look where you going!” shouted the taller one while lifting his bicycle. “Me? You should look to your---- Jaehyung?” said the boy who was walking earlier. The blonde one looked up and his small eyes went big, “Brian?”  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fall, 24th July of 1992; past  
Two beautiful boys were born into the world. They were born at the same time, same place but they are far from being twins. In fact, they have no blood relation whatsoever but their families are neighbors. So, they basically grew up with each other by their side.

4 years old; winter

“Omma, Jaehyung-ie bit me!!” cried the smaller one. 

7 years old; spring

“Omma, Brian ate my lobster!” cried the taller one.

12 years old; fall

“Omma, I’m going to Brian’s house”, said the taller one while happily skipping his way to their neighbor’s house.  
“Alright, don’t go anywhere else. If Brian asks you to go to the park, make sure to tell Ms. Kang”, replied his mother.

Brian and Jaehyung’s room were located across each other and their house’s roof was connected so sometimes they’ll casually hanging on the rooftop, stargazing. They also have this phones made by cups that were connected by a string across their room’s window. The cups also have a bell hanging so that if one of them pulls the string, the bell on the other cup will ring. So whenever the bell rings, they will immediately run to the window. That’s how their childhood went, as far as they remember.

13 years old; spring

Jae waited for Brian in front of his house, because Brian always stops by his house before they went to school together. But not today, instead of Brian, Ms. Kang came out of the gate, telling Jae to go first because Brian was not feeling well. Jae simply answered, “Ah, alright” even though he has a very bad feeling about this.

Later that evening, when he came back from his school, his heart dropped when his mother told him he cannot go to their neighbor’s house again. Then he heard the reason.

“Jaehyung-ie, Kang family moved this morning. They are going to Korea”, that’s what his mother said.

For a few days, Jae shut himself up in his room. He only goes out for school and dinner. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” that’s the only question he wanted to ask his best friend. They spent all their time together and Brian did not once tell him about the move.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
17 years old; present; winter

The boys stared into each other eyes for a few seconds. “Wh-what are you doing here?” the smaller one asked. Jae’s head went blank. “Jaehyung-iee, Jaeeeee, Jae-ah,” the smaller called his name while waving his hands in his face. Jae grabbed Brian’s hands and he finally opened his mouth. “Is this really you, Brian? Brian Kang?” he said while his hands still grabbing the smaller one’s hands.

“Eyy, nobody calls me that here. Hi, I’m Younghyun, Kang Younghyun now. And please let go my hands Jaehyung-ie”, the smaller chuckled. 

“It is you. What are you doing here?” Jae asked and finally releasing Brian’s hand. 

“That’s what I asked you before. What are YOU doing here? I lived here, Jae-ah”, replied Brian or now goes by the name Younghyun.

“I moved here, just now. They are loading the stuff and I’m taking a stroll here with my bicycle that seems a bit broken now”, said Jaehyung while eyeing his broken bicycle.

“Ah, your bicycle. Here, let me walk you. I know a repair shop around here. Then, we can go to your house. I want to meet your family, I missed them. Come.” Brian said, lifting Jae’s bicycle and grabbing the blonde’s hand.

Jae, who was still shocked by the meeting, just followed Younghyun aka Brian to the shop and let Brian do the talking. Then, they walked to Jae’s house which is coincidently right next to Brian’s house. 

“This feels like we are back to our childhood, right Jaehyung-ie?” asked Brian when they found out that they were neighbors. 

They were in Jae’s room when Brian pulled out a string from Jae’s pile of boxes. “Ah, you bring this string! I thought you threw it away after I move away!” Brian shouted excitedly. Jae’s face fell and Brian did not realize it. 

“We should connect it again; I’ll ask mum if she has any plastic cups that we can use. Oh, you also have the bells!” Brian exclaimed while continued to rumble through Jae’s boxes. Jae’s memory flooded back, their childhood memories flooded back. Jae’s quietness brought Brian to reality and then he saw Jae’s face. His smile dropped. He eyed Jae’s gloomy face carefully.

“Why didn’t you tell me? That you were leaving?” Jae finally opened his mouth. He spat out the only question that has been bugging him for years.

They looked at each other eyes. Brian walked to Jae and stood only a few centimeters from each other. He grabbed both Jae’s hands, his eyes dropped, not really know how to look at Jae’s face right now and said,

” I’m sorry. I thought it will better for us if we didn’t say goodbye. I’m so foolish, I’m really sorry. I thought if we didn’t say goodbye, someday we will meet again, like now”.

Both of them were dead silent. Then Jae started sobbing. Brian looks up and hesitated but then he hugged Jae. Now, both of them were sobbing in each other arms. 

“Do you remember when you tied the string again when they broke because we don’t have any strings left after you used all of them in your school project?” Jae asked between the sobbing. 

Brian laughed while rubbing his eyes and said, “Yah, that’s why the string has many knots on them. We tie it together again and again”, Brian responded while laughing and both of them laughed together. And that’s how they started their friendship again, like the broken string.


	2. Running to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running to you. You're running to me. We're running together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seond chapter let's go!

Jae waited for Brian in front of his house gate. He always got this nervous feeling when he waited for Brian. He is afraid that it will be Ms. Kang who walks through the door, not his friend, Brian. Although they have been going to school together for about a month now, deep down in his heart, he is always worried that Brian will leave him again. 

“Not today”, he mumbled when he saw Brian walking through the gate, smiling as if he owns the world. “Good morning! What were you mumbling about?” Brian asked while flinging his right arm across his best friend shoulder, forcing them into a shoulder hug. He always did this even though he is shorter than Jae making Jae crouched a bit to match their height.

“I was wondering actually. Do you even grow up? You always are this short”, teased Jae while pretending to measure Brian’s hide in order to hide his actual felling. He quickly ran away from Brian and jokingly stuck his tongue out to the other boy.

“YAHHHH, I’M NOT SHORT YOU GIANT WITH LONG LIMBS” Brian exclaimed while running to his best friend. “You’re dead if I catch you, yah blonde guy!” Brian screamed.

They ended up running to their school and were out of breath when they finally arrived at their classroom. Brian already had his revenge by putting Jae in head lock when they arrived at the front gate earlier. Then they ran again to the classroom together. 

They sat at their table and Brian noticed that Jae’s shoelaces had come undone again. “Aish, this kid. Can’t you tie your shoelaces properly?” he asked while pulling Jae’s foot so that he can tie it for the taller guy.

“It is not my fault. It is undone by itself!” exclaimed Jae. “And why it didn’t come undone if you tie it for me? Do you know how hard it is when you were gone? It always undone and I actually gave up in tying them together”, complained Jae without much thinking. Brian’s fingers stop working when he heard Jae’s words and he looked up. Jae’s face changed when he realized what had he spoke and he slapped his mouth hastily.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I said without much thinking”, Jae smiled apologetically.

Brian smiled back, not saying anything but Jae noticed there was sadness in his smile. Jae felt really guilty because he knew it wasn’t Brian fault. Brian got up and said, “Alright done. So you really don’t tie your shoelaces back then?”

Jae was caught off guard by his question and went blank. Brian pinched his cheek and laughed like nothing happened. They smiled to each other and the bell rang signing the class has started. 

At lunch, they were hanging out with their friends at the café. Technically, it’s Jae’s friends. “You know that before you move here, Younghyun doesn’t really have friend. He was a looonerrr”, their friend, Wonpil teased by sticking out his tongue to Brian.

“Really?” Jae replied while eyeing his best friend. “Ahhh, it’s not like that. I don’t really know how to befriend people. My only friend when I was abroad was Jaehyung-ie only and you guys don’t really approach me when I was new in here”, defended Brian while glaring at their friends.

“Eyy, look at that glare. Who is in the right mind have the courage to approach you, Kang Younghyun-ssi?” asked Sungjin whose mouth was busy munching his hamburger away. “Yah yah, eat first, then talk. You might choke”, Wonpil said to his best friend.

“Ah, you should thank god I’m here now”, declared Jae proudly. “Ne ne, alright, okay whatever you guys saying. Now I’m here right? Talking and eating with you guys. That’s fine now”, Brian said while rolling his eyes annoyed by their friends teasing him here and there. Jae snorted and they laughed altogether. 

“But, what are we going to with our assignment? Ah, I get a headache whenever I think about it. ‘A thing that you want to do before finishing high school’ eyy, what is this”,, complained Sungjin when he finally finished eating his lunch. “Right? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do”, replied Jae. 

“I know what I’m going to do, hehe, I’m going to confess to my crush”, declared Wonpil while giggling beside Sungjin. “Eyy, that mute boy from class A? Yoon Dowoon ? That boy who make you freeze whenever you see him? You? Are? Going? To? Confess?” Brian teased. Wonpil’s face went red and he started whining to Sungjin. Sungjin just chuckled and make the ‘hwaiting’ sign to his best friend.

When the school ended, Brian and Jae walked home together. “What are you going to do about the assignment?” Jae asked. “I have something in my mind”, replied Brian casually. 

“Tell me”

“Not going to”

“Yahhh, tell me”  
“Only if you can race me to home”, and with that Brian started running leaving Jae behind.

“Yahhhhh, Brian Kang! Kang Younghyun YAHHH!” Jae screamed while running after his best friend whom he knew he can’t catch up because Brian was a lot faster than him.


	3. Falling for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things I Want to Do Before Finishing My School Year  
> What: First kiss  
> Where: In a romantic place  
> When: ??  
> How: Passionately  
> With whom: My first love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 : Let's escalate things a bit right? ^^

Later that night, Brian was scrambling something on his notebook.

'Things I Want to Do Before Finishing My School Year'  
What: First kiss  
Where: In a romantic place  
When: ??  
How: Passionately  
With whom: My first love

Then, the bell on the cup phone rang surprising Brian who was deep in thought. “Aish, speak of the devil”, Brian mumbled alone. He opened the window and there he is, his first love, smiling brightly from the other house while holding a cup ramen. 

“Cook this for me. My mother is home. If she sees me eating this, I’ll be cooked to death. I’ll come there in a few minutes”, Jae said while throwing the cup ramen to Brian.

“Sigh, what’s the point of banning this thing at your home if you are eating this at my house huh?” Brian asked his eyes rolled at Jae. Jae just grinned and flew a kiss to Brian while closing his window. 

Brian who was left alone pretending to catch the kiss without Jae knew about it. He smirked alone and then the window was opened again.

“Chef-nimmmm”-----

Jae’s voice caught him by surprise, almost dropping the cup ramen. He replied, stuttering, 

“Ah y-yes”-----

“A can of coke too, please”, Jae replied winking to Brian.

“Aish this kid”, responded Brian ignoring the fast beating of his heart.

He left the soaked ramen on a table beside his bed because he knew Jae would always sit there whenever he was here. Not to forget a can of Coke that was requested by his annoying-but-cute best friend. He sat at his study table continuing his deep thought.

A voice behind his ear surprised him. “What are you doing?” Jae said. “Yah, don’t you know how to knock?” Brian asked. 

“I never knock. Woah my precious ramen! I’ll eat well, chef-nim!” exclaimed Jae while throwing himself on Brian’s bed holding the cup ramen that Brian soaked before. Brian chuckled at the sight of his best friend literally inhaled the ramen on his bed. Jae’s eyes were fixed on the big screen watching a movie when he spoke with his half-full mouth,

“Younghyun-ah, come here watch this with me. It’s not fun watching it alone.”

“Wh-what?”-----

Jae poked his face from the racks that were separating the study table and the bed and half begging when he said, “Come hereeeeeeeeeeee.”

Brian pretended to sigh and sat beside his best friend and shook his head when Jae offered his half-eaten ramen. Jae shrugged his shoulder and continued eating and watching at the same time. Brian leaned his back at the bed’s head, watching his best friend finishing the ramen and slowly crawling his way to Brian. Jae casually rested his head on Brian’s chest. Brian was hoping that Jae can’t hear his heart that was beating fast because of Jae’s action.

Thankfully, Jae keeps watching the movie without saying anything. Brian carefully eyed his best friend’s beautiful eyes without the stupid hipster glasses, his smooth and pale skin that seems unharmed by the California’s sunshine, and his blonde hair that feels so smooth when they brushed again his neck and the most important part is his pink plump lips that seem so smooth. Brian was wondering on how it would have felt to have Jae’s lips on his.

Jae was mumbling something but Brian did not hear him because he was lost in his not-so-deep thought.

“Bribri! Brian!” Jae called him, almost half screaming.

Brian blinked his eyes a few times and said, “Yeah, you were saying something?”

Jae pouted and said, “I said, I don’t like the ending. Why should they kiss at the ending of the story? I mean, it would probably better to hug tightly at the ending. That seems a lot more sincere than kissing. Don’t you think so?”

“Ah, maybe. But, when they’re going to kiss if not at the end?” Brian answered by asking Jae question again. Jae paused a few seconds and blurted, 

“At the beginning? Like this.”

Suddenly Jae’s lips are on Brian’s. Brian’s eyes went big from the action and suddenly he was above Jae’s body. Jae is practically sitting on Brian right now while kissing the smaller boy. Brian deepened the kiss and they were ruffling each other hair when Jae pulled back his lips, coughing. 

“Are you alright?” Brian asked, worried. Half worried about their action and half worried about Jae.

“I’m okay. That’s was intense than I intend to”, Jae replied, still coughing. “I drank all the ramen soup and right now it’s burning at the back of my throat”, he continued. 

“Oh,--

“Hey, I’m fine but why are you so red? Ohhhhh, about that”, Jae said casually.

“Yah, you practically took my first kiss and you just said that with that casual expression of yours!” exclaimed Brian ignoring his fast heartbeats.

“Your WHAT? First kiss? You didn’t have it YET?---

“NOW I HAVE IT. JUST NOW. WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!” screamed Brian releasing his anger. He did not want to get mad at Jae but he was really confused at that time because of his heart and Jae’s stupid question.

“I’m sorry. I thought you already have it before this”, Jae said apologetically. He played with his fingers and keeps his head down because he was feeling very guilty. Brian’s expression softened when he saw Jae’s condition.

“Nah, you didn’t need to. I don’t really have friends here, remember?” Brian asked. “And you are the only one that I want to kiss, truthfully”, Brian added with a slow voice, almost missed by Jae if they did not sit closely like they were right now.

Jae looked up and his eyes went wide. He caught Brian staring at him and in a split second, Jae’s lips were on Brian’s, for the second times.

They paused for a second and Jae said, “I’m going to sleep here today, it’s too cold to go out now. And I already locked the door”. Brian nodded. “I won’t blame you, my place is warm enough,” he said. And with that, they continued doing whatever the things that they were doing earlier.

'Things I Want to Do Before Finishing My School Year'  
What: First kiss  
Where: In my bedroom  
When: During a movie and cup ramen night  
How: Passionately (With the door locked)  
With whom: My first love / My best friend/ My soul mate


	4. Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jae-ah, check the mail please,” Said Ms. Park who is busy cooking in the kitchen to Jae who is watching the rerun of his favorite movie, Chicken Little.  
> “Okay mom, a minute”, replied the tall boy while getting up from the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I've been busy with life. Thank you for still reading this. Lots of love, winterjae.

19 years old; Fall

The roads in front of their houses are full of fallen leaves and the boys are resting at their own house when the postman comes. He stops at Jae’s house and leaves a letter for that boy. 

“Jae-ah, check the mail please,” Said Ms. Park who is busy cooking in the kitchen to Jae who is watching the rerun of his favorite movie, Chicken Little.

“Okay mom, a minute”, replied the tall boy while getting up from the sofa.

Jae happily skipping to the post box and his eyes go wide when he looks at his name and the sender of the letter.

To:  
Mr. Park Jae Hyung / Jaehyung Park,  
11/2 Sajik-ro-gil 23 Jongno-gu,  
Seoul 30174  
(South Korea)

From:   
University of Toronto,  
27 King’s College Circle,  
Toronto, Ontario M5S 1A1 Canada

“MUM!!!MUMMMMMMMMM!!” Jae screams while making his way to his beloved mother. He finally stops screaming when he founds his mother in the kitchen.

“Park Jaehyung! Why are you screaming?” His mother asks in between Jae’s loud voice. He just grinned at his mother and flashes the letter at his shocked mother.

“What is th—OMG JAEHYUNG! QUICK! OPEN IT!” Ms. Park exclaims excitedly.

“Now you are one who is screaming mother”, Jae replies when chuckling. He then hastily opens the letter and there it is; his acceptance letter to the University of Toronto. He clasps the letter tightly and smiles brightly. Then he remembers about his not-so-official boyfriend (because they never really ask to be one) Brian. They applied for the university together back then. 

“Mum! I’m going to Brian’s!” he shouted to his mum who is happily breaking the news to their father who is abroad now. 

Jae runs to Brian and almost stumbled on his way. He greets Ms. Kang who is watching movies in the living room with her husband and proceeds to find Brian in his room.

He fling the door and shouts,”BRi!!!!!!!!!!!BRIAN!!!!!!!”

“You really don’t know how to knock right”, Brian replies while rolling his eyes at his best-friend aka sometimes boyfriend.

“Have you checked your mail yet?” Jae asks ignoring Brian’s sarcastic remarks. He is standing in front of Brian while smiling broadly and he hides the letter at his back.

“Mail? We ain’t getting any mail today. Why?” Brian said while lifting his left eyebrow at Jae.

Jae’s smile falters. His hands drop to his side and Brian sees the letter. Before Jae realized his action, Brian quickly grabs the letter and read it. It is too late for Jae to take the letter back.

Jae slumps his body on the bed beside Brian and Brian’s face changes when he read the letter. It was in a split second but Jae saw it; the sadness in Brian’s eyes before he quickly covers it with a broad a smile.

“HEY MANNNNN!!! CONGRATSSS!!” Brian exclaimed loudly while throwing his arms at Jae. He hugged the taller man a little bit tighter than usual and Jae froze. He knows that Brian is the one who really wanted to go to Canada.

Brian hides his disappointed face at Jae’s back and Jae knows that. 

“But you aren’t there,” Jae whispers slowly. He feels the smaller boy sighing before he pulls out from the hug.

“Hey, don’t be sad. Maybe my letter is coming later than you. Don’t worry, okay?” Brian replies with a smile, trying to convince the blonde guy that it is okay. But Jae knows Brian is nervous; he is afraid that the letter might not come for him. Jae smiles back with sadness in his eyes.

A week passed. Then, a month passed. But still no sign of Brian’s letter.


	5. Being Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been busy managing myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy!!

23 years old; present; fall

Jae flings his apartment door tiredly. After a whole day full with classes, he finally back home. “Back to the empty house,” Jae sighed.

He slumps his body on the bed still with his class outfit and about to drift into sleep when his phone rings with a familiar ringtone. It’s a special ringtone for a special person. Without looking at the caller, Jae picks up the call. 

“Jaehyungiee,” a familiar voice can be heard from the other side. Jae smiles broadly and he feels like a stone is lifted from his body. 

“Briian,” Jae replied while imagining the smaller boy is actually here.

Then he hears the boy chuckles before he replied, “You must feel so tired right? I just wanna check on you today since you aren’t replying to me since the morning”. His voice sounds like he is sulking and Jae notices that.

“Sorry, I have too many classes. I haven’t checked my phone since morning,” said Jae apologetically. He can imagine the other boy pouting cutely at the other side of the phone. 

“It’s okay. It’s your last month there. I understand. Now go change your outfit before sleeping, Jaehyung-ah”, Brian replied.

“How did you know?”

“I know everything about you. Go change and sleep. 

"Goodnight Jaehyungie.”

“Goodnight Brian.”

 

19 years old; winter; past

A week before Jae’s departure.

“Younghyun-ie, Ms. Park is here to see you”, Brian’s mom knocked softly on the door. Brian who was in deep in thought quickly rose from his bed and made his way to the living room.

He greets his neighbour and sat beside the older woman. Ms Park slowly held Brian’s hand before she said while sighing.

“Jaehyung doesn’t want to get out from his bed. He has been locking himself and didn’t want to eat anything. Can you come and talk to him,” she said with sad looking eyes.

Truthfully, they did not talk to each other as frequent as before. Jae felt bad about leaving Brian behind and Brian, he would be lying if he said he was happy with their condition.

After assuring Ms. Park that he would talk to Jae after this, Brian decided to text that tall boy.

Bri bri <3: Jaehyunggie……..

Jaehyungie <3: Brian…..(?)

Bri bri <3: Are you busy? Let’s go out…

Jaehyungie <3: I’m a little bit busy, next time, okay?

Bri bri <3: Liar :^

Jae was mentally cursing himself when he heard a soft knock coming from his door. The door squeaked open and there he is, his soulmate standing there looking perfect with his yellow hoodie. Their eyes locked and without realising Jae stood up.

“Put on your jacket or hoodie or whatever, we are going out”, Brian said with a stern voice.

Jae clumsily put on his matching hoodie with Brian and followed that boy without much thinking. Jae intentionally walked slowly so that Brian would walk first and he tailed that boy from behind. Jae did not realised when Brian come to an abrupt stop and bumped into that sturdy boy.

Brian turned his body around and hugged that tall, lanky boy in the middle of the street.

“We got this. It’s the 21th century, we have everything. We can Skype, FaceTime or whatever it takes. I’m not going to lose you and you are not going to lose me, okay?” he said softly. Brian’s voice was soothing enough and they stayed few minutes standing like that before going into the diner.

 

“D-DAY, Jae’s departure,” written on Brian’s calendar with a red marker. Brian stood in front of the mirror checking himself before he go out. He was going to send Jae with the Park’s family to the airport.

The ride to the airport was silent. Both of them are holding hands at the backseat. Brian rubbed a circle on Jae’s hand to comfort him. Jae's eyes look like they were going to burst into tears anytime from now. 

The goodbye was full of tears and with that, Park Jaehyung off to Canada for four years majoring in music. He would come back on holidays and they would always inseparable during that time.

23 years old; present; fall

Jae wakes up to a fresh smell of toast and coffee. He is still in sleepy state when he sees a man figure in his kitchen, cooking breakfast. He know that back, it his soulmate’s back. 

“Am I dreaming?” he mumbles to himself while rubbing his eyes hardly. 

The figure slowly turns and there he is, his soulmate grinning broadly from ear to ear.

“Good morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?” Brian said to still-confused Jae.

“Brian? BRIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jae screams on top of his lungs and proceeds to run towards the boy and Brian welcomes him in an embrace.

Jae hugs him tightly till Brian said, “Yah yah, I’m choking here. Please let go of me Jae-ssi, I’m not going anywhere”.

Jae loosens the hug and starts hitting Brian on the shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you are coming?”

“Why did you think? That’s why it’s called surprise, you idiot”.

“When was your flight?”

“After calling you yesterday”.

“How did you know my place?”

Brian shots that “really” look and Jae laughs. The morning has never been so bright before.

“Let’s eat first and you can ask me everything you want after this, Jaehyungiee”, Brian said while placing the toast on the table. They sit and begun catching up with each other happily.

Brian stays until Jae finishes his last month and they go back to Korea together and they swear to each other that they will never be apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you like it! Much love to people who support this! 
> 
> Screamed with me at
> 
> Twitter @aintlmrdhhjhr  
> Curious cat https://curiouscat.me/winterjae


End file.
